Empty Bottles
by draagonfly
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny and Draco are bored. What will Happen when they invite everyone over for a party?
1. The beginning

"I'm bored."

          It was the summer after Ginny's sixth year, and she was staying at Draco's house for the summer before she went back to school and he went to work as an auror. The wanted to spend all the time they could together during the summer because once school started they wouldn't see each other until Christmas.

          She was lying stretched out on his bed. It was silver plated, the sheets and pillow cases were black and the quilt and shams were green. Each pillow had a tiny Malfoy crest in the corner.

          Draco was lying on his back beside her studying for his auror theory exam. He looked up at her over his book.

          "Of course you are. You're always bored." He marked his place and put the book on his bedside table; also silver.

          Being summer, Ginny had rid herself of the hot wizards' robes and wore muggle clothes. Today she was wearing a black cotton skirt which came half way between her knees and her waist, and a black halter top, showing the curves that had developed in the past few years. 

          Although not wanting her to know, Draco had not actually been reading his book, unable to concentrate for staring at her continuously.

          He was really glad he had taken her shopping in a muggle mall; she suited muggle clothes extremely well.

          After Draco had inherited his family fortune – his father died along with Voldemort because of some ancient bonding spell he had performed on his inner circle – and had wasted no time ridding himself of all reminders of his father. He sold the Malfoy mansion, the buyer was quite happy with the deal as Draco had not cared for the money and had given it to him cheap. He had bought a regular house in the suburbs of London; large by most standards but for a Malfoy it was really quite small; and had moved himself and his mother into this new house. However, even though Draco hated his father and his ways, he was still proud of his family and his heritage.

          He had had to force Ginny to let him take her shopping, as she had insisted that she didn't need clothes and could take care of herself. He knew her better than that though; knew how much she despised having everything she owned second hand.

          "We should do something exciting." Ginny climbed off the high bed and sat in the large green arm chair by the fire.

          Draco had convinced his mother to take a vacation to America, so she would be gone for the rest of the summer. They had the house to themselves.

Draco climbed off the bed after her. He was wearing black, knee length pants and, at the moment, no shirt (A/N – I'm sorry, I had to *drool*). He reached out and took her hand, pulling her out of the chair. 

"Let's invite a bunch of people over…a party."

Ginny's face broke out into a huge grin. "That's awesome!"

Draco slid his arms around her waist. "How much notice do you think people need?"

"I don't know…a few days?" replied Ginny.

Draco nodded. "You think getting ready for a part will keep us occupied for a few days?" he asked, hoping to end the constant complaint of being bored from her.

She nodded. "Sure," she said.

"Let's go send owls."

*~*~*~*~*~*

About twenty minutes later, Ginny and Draco were to be found sitting at the kitchen table, attempting to make a list of people to invite.

"Ok, so we have Harry, Ron, Millicent, Hermione, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Hanna, Pansy, Colin, Luna-"

Draco cut Ginny off. "You're inviting Lovegood?"

She shrugged. "She's sweet, and funny."

"Yeah…funny to look at…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's mean."

"Uh huh…anyone else?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not that I can think of. That looks ok anyway, we don't want a mob."

"Yeah. Ok, split the list in half and start writing invitations."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was flat on his stomach on top of the covers on the bed in his hotel room. On the bed next to him was Ron, and- although she was sleeping in the next room- Hermione was sitting in the chair by the window reading and glancing over at the two of them every few minutes. A small cauldron was bubbling on the floor beside her; a hangover cure waiting for the teenage boys. They had been out until 4 that morning.

Hermione heard a faint tapping noise and turned to see a black owl hovering around the window, a small envelope tied to its talon. She opened the window and the owl landed on the desk. 

She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a dish from the counter, filling it with water. She placed the dish in front of the owl, untying the letter from his talon. She recognized the script on the front as Ginny's. It said her name, Harry's, and Ron's.

She opened it and pulled the folded piece of paper inside. 

_Hey guys!_

_We were bored so we decided to have a party. It's going to be on Friday night at 5:30 here at Draco's house. Please come! We're so bored. Were inviting everyone we can think of so it should be fun, and were going to have food and stuff. So yeah, apparate in from France for the night. _

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Your friend,_

_             Ginny Weasley_

Hermione smiled. Just then she heard a loud groan as Harry jumped up from his bed and ran for the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. About ten seconds later, Ron jumped up from his bed and ran for the bathroom too. Finding the door closed, he banged his fist on it a few times before turning and going for a garbage can. Hermione grabbed the ladle in the cauldron and a cup, and quickly handed the steaming potion to her friend. He downed it quickly, grabbed a paper towel, and wiped his face. 

"Thanks," he said quietly. He sat down on the edge of his bead and took a deep breath.

Hermione filled the second cup and took it over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. The door opened and Harry's hand appeared around the cornet. She put the cup in it and the door closed immediately.

"Thanks Mione!" he said after a few moments.

About ten minutes later, Harry came out of the bathroom in only his boxers, his body glistening with water. Ron went into the bathroom, quickly had a shower, and came out fully dressed. Harry went back into the bathroom with his clothes, and came out dressed as well.

"Your sister's having a party on Friday," said Hermione.

"Oh really?" asked Ron. "We going?"

"I guess so."

"What time?" asked Harry.

"5:30," replied Hermione. 

"Alright…want to go shopping?" asked Harry.


	2. Getting Ready

"Where do you want to go first," asked Draco.

Ginny and Draco were walking hand in hand down Main Street in Hogsmeade. It was the day after they sent out the invitations; Thursday, and they had decided to shop for food and new clothes and decorations for the party. 

"Can we go visit my brothers first?" 

Fred and George had opened up a small store in hogsmeade, but had quickly had to move into a bigger space. A few months later, they opened up another store in Diagon Alley, and it was such a great success that they decided to open up a whole chain on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes across Europe. They now owned 13 stores. 

Even in their newfound riches, the pair had not moved away to some expensive mansion in Paris. They had built a new house for their family, and built another for themselves, also in Ottery St. Catchpole, just so they could be close to their family.

They stayed and worked mainly in Hogsmeade, and once in a while in Diagon Alley.

"Well…" Draco was a little hesitant.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Well…I'm not exactly their favorite person…"

"Are you scared of them?" she asked, her intent of teasing him clearly in her voice.

"No," he answered too quickly.

"They know if they do anything they'll have one less sister," Ginny said, leading him up to the store.

A bell jingled as Ginny opened the door. She suddenly froze in her place, causing Draco to walk into her from behind.

"What are you-"

There was a rumbling sound and a big puff of air was blown down right in front of her, confetti flying everywhere.

When the air settled, Ginny crossed into the store to see George standing behind the counter talking to Angelina. Angelina was sitting on a stool behind the counter, wearing a tube top and a tiny skirt, and giggling flirtatiously at George.

George looked up at Ginny. "Gin! What are you doing here?"

Ginny laughed. "We're having a party. We need stuff."

George grinned evilly at his little sister. "Awesome."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at home late that night, Ginny was sitting on the couch in the den looking through all the receipts from the day of shopping.

"You know we spent almost fifty Galleons in Honeydukes?" she asked Draco.

Draco looked up from his book. "Did we?" he asked, not really caring.

Ginny folded up the receipts ant put them down on the coffee table, crossing the room to sit next to her boyfriend. She pulled the book out of his hands, closing it and dropping it to the floor.

"Hey," said Draco, reaching for the book. 

Ginny grabbed his arm before he could reach it. "Stop reading."

"Alright, I guess you're going to have to find some other way to keep me busy if you don't want me to read," he replied.

Ginny obliged, turning her body to straddle his lap. Her hair falling in her face, Draco reached up to brush it behind her ear. "That should work," he said huskily, resting his hands on her thighs. She leaned towards him, covering his mouth with her own.

He slid his arms around her waist, flipping both of them over so that she was now lying along the couch with him on top of her and between her thighs.

Ginny moaned quietly, as Draco began slowly sliding his hands under her skirt.

*~*~*~*~*~*

About four hours later, about one o'clock in the morning, Ginny collapsed into a deep sleep on the couch, Draco under her, pulling a blanket over them with his wand.

He lay there playing with her hair for a few minutes, before joining her in sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Stepping out of the shower the next morning, Ginny quickly dried and curled her hair with her wand, before tying it in a knot on top of her head while she did her make up and got dressed.

She used magic to paint her nails black, and then went over the tips with white in a French manicure style. She did the same to her toenails.

She wore black eyeliner and mascara, and pale pink eye shadow. She put on pink lip gloss, and then went into Draco's room to get dressed. She pulled out the bags of clothing she had bought from the muggle clothing store in Hogsmeade. She laid out all the clothes on the bed.

She had two skirts. One was black denim and had bright pink corset style laces up each side. The other was a dark pink colour, and she had bought a blue studded belt to match it.

She also had a black tank top and a light purple tube top.

She chose the black skirt and the purple top, and hid all of the clothes in the closet. She wanted to surprise Draco.

She pulled on a denim skirt and a white t-shirt for now, and went downstairs to help Draco set up for the party.


	3. Magazine Incident

(A/N –I'm not dead. Sorry for not updating for so long…

Thanks for all the reviews. I know there haven't been that many but it is more than I expected. So thanks again and continue reviewing!)

About twenty-five minutes before the guests were due to arrive, Ginny and Draco went upstairs to get dressed.

They both walked into the bedroom, and Ginny quickly grabbed the bag she had hidden her clothes and other stuff she needed in, and headed for another bathroom.

"Hey," said Draco just as she was about to go through the door. She stopped short and turned to face him. 

"What?" she asked sweetly, hoping he wouldn't ask her what was in the bag.

"Why don't you change in here…" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno." She turned and headed out the door again. Draco shrugged and went on with getting dressed.

He pulled on a black wife-beater and a dark green silk shirt over top, which he left open. He then pulled on a pair of extremely baggy black jeans.

He went downstairs and started getting out bowls and filling them with crisps and other munchy snacks. 

Upstairs, Ginny was in the bathroom getting changed. She put on the purple tube top and black skirt. She then put on her boots; "hooker boots," and laced them up the sides of her calves to her knees. 

She magically curled her hair, and the pulled back two strands from the front, pinning them at the back. She fixed up her makeup and studied her reflection. 

All of this had taken her about 20 minutes. She wanted to show Draco her outfit before the others arrived, so she hurried downstairs.

As she descended the final stairs, Draco turned from the counter. Ginny laughed as his jaw hit the floor. Eyes wide, he walked over to her, covering her mouth with his own and pushing her against the wall.

He'd never seen her dressed like this before.

She willingly followed his lead, easily leaning up against the wall. She slid her hands around to his back and under his shirt. After several moments of this there were three fairly loud popping sounds as Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated into the kitchen. The couple broke apart.

"Uh oh," Hermione whispered quietly before grabbing Ron by the collar and pulling him backwards, out of reach of Draco. "I thought we agreed no attacking Draco tonight, remember?" she said with authority.

Ron glared at Draco but remained silent. Hermione cautiously let go of his shirt, and he remained where he was. 

Hermione smiled widely at Ginny. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," replied Ginny. "Thanks for coming. How is France?"

The girls walked into the den chatting about France, leaving the three former rivals alone in the kitchen. 

"Hi," Said Harry.

Draco smiled slightly. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

"Oh, no problem. What's been happening around here?"

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs with his elbow. "Stop talking to him!" he whispered. "He could use it against you!"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued trying to have a decent conversation with the young man in front of him. Ron shook his head and went into the den to sit with Hermione and his sister.

"Just ignore him," said Harry. "He tends to hold grudges."

Draco laughed. "I noticed. You want to sit?" he asked, nodding his head towards the den.

Harry shrugged. "Sure," he said. They followed the rest of the group into the den.

The den was quite large, with warm green walls and carpet. It was filled with black leather couches and armchairs. It also contained the fireplace that was hooked up to the floo network. Luna Lovegood was standing on the hearth with soot in her hair, along with her wand.

"Daddy wants me to owl him and tell him if there's going to be parental supervision. Is there?" she asked sweetly.

"Well…my dad's dead and my mum's gone on vacation…so no," replied Draco.

"Oh…" said Luna slowly. "But, your dad's not _really_ dead though."

Draco looked strangely at her, and Ginny's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Well, Daddy says that the death eaters all pretended to be dead so that they could escape from Azkaban. It's in _The Quibbler_," she said. She fished around in her hair for a moment before pulling out a rolled up magazine, and passing it to Draco.

He unrolled it and looked down at it skeptically. When he say the image on the cover, he paled, jumped backwards and dropped the magazine to the floor.

Harry picked it up and looked at it, with much the same reaction. 

"What the hell…" Ginny stood up and picked up the magazine. She too paled, but remained staring at the picture, never blinking.

Hermione stood and crossed the room, snatching the magazine from her friend's hands and looking at the cover.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes." On the cover was a picture of Tom Riddle at age 16, easily recognizable to anyone who'd ever seen him, at any point in his life. The memories that the picture brought to the three traumatized teenagers was obviously overwhelming. 

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and lit the magazine on fire, using a cold flame spell, and letting it burn in her hand. She dropped the ashes into a garbage can. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her close and comforting her. "Let's just forget about it. We can think about it later, ok?" Ginny whispered.

Draco nodded.

Harry was standing still with his eyes closed tightly. Hermione gave him a warm hug, and he relaxed. Ginny smiled. "Shall we get on with this party, then?"

As if hearing her signal, there was a whoosh sound and people began apparating into the fireplace. Within a few minutes, everyone they invited had arrived.


	4. Weasley is our King

(A/N – Thank you so much to everyone who sent in ideas. Please keep them coming, this portion of the story is far from over. A special thanks to **elfgirl** for the dare used in this chapter.)

Ginny put on some muggle music, using the stereo which had been charmed to repel magic. She went and sat down next to Draco on the couch.

"What is this?" Draco asked, referring to the loud music which was now blaring fairly loudly through the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well…there's this thing called music…"

"Why are you playing muggle music?"

"Because it doesn't give you a headache like fucking violins played with saws do! Just listen to it for a bit, you'll like it!"

Draco shook his head. "Alright…"

"Anyone want to play truth or dare?" Blaise Zabini called from a nearby armchair.

Everyone in the room agreed. "Ok, rules," said Blaise. "Everyone who agrees to join the game must write their name down on a piece of paper. Once you've done that, there's no backing out. Every time you turn down a dare you must remove one article of clothing. Once you're naked you stay that way and you can't turn down any more dares."

"I have something to add," said Hermione. The group turned to listen to her. "If someone is dared to do something with someone else, that person is included in the rules too. Like…say Ron was dared to kiss Ginny-" Ron made a disgusted face. "-Ginny would have to do it or take off her clothes too."

Ginny laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Mione…"

Hermione glared at her. "I'm not gay."

"It's ok Hermione, you can tell us. There's nothing wrong with it," Ginny teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we play now?" she asked irritatedly.

Everyone signed a piece of parchment and the game began.

Blaise started.

"Malfoy. Truth or dare?"

Draco groaned. "Dare," he responded after a moment.

"Alright…[elfgirl] I dare you to play strip hangman with Pansy. Every time you guess a letter wrong, you take off something, every time you guess a letter right, she takes of something. I guess you can put them back on after the game is over though."

The pair slid towards the middle of the room, sitting on the floor. Hermione conjured a piece of paper and a muggle pen, and Pansy began drawing lines for each letter.

"Make it really hard," Neville piped in. Pansy chewed the end of her pen for a moment, and then an evil look crossed her face. She began viciously drawing lines across the page.

Once she was done, she looked up at Draco expectantly.

"Um…E?" Draco started.

e e

e e e e

Pansy shook her head and pulled off one shoe.

"N"

e e n n n

e e e e n

She pulled off the other shoe.

"C"

"Ha! No C!" Cried pansy. Draco, who wasn't wearing any shoes, pulled off a sock.

"S"

e s e s n n n

e s e s e e n

Pansy pulled off a sock.

"F"

e s e s n n n

e s e s e f f e n

And another sock.

"I should have made it shorter, there's too many letters in it!" she cried.

Draco laughed. "M" he said.

Pansy smiled. "Nope."

Draco pulled off his other sock.

"J?"

Pansy laughed loudly. Nope, no J. That's two in a row for you."

Draco laughed and thought for a moment, before pulling off his shirt.

Ginny didn't know whether to be happy or angry about this. On one hand, she could show off her boyfriend's sexy-ness, but on the other hand she didn't really want these other girls seeing him. He was hers.

"Hey Malfoy," said Blaise. "You got any butterbeer?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab some. Hold on a second." Draco stood up. "Help me Gin?" he asked Ginny. He pulled her up from the couch and into the kitchen.

The second they were out of sight he pushed her against the wall and pressed his mouth against hers. "You look so sexy tonight," he whispered as he ran his lips down her neck.

"I know," she countered, running her fingers up and down his bare abs. He moaned quietly, moving back up to her mouth.

Unnoticed by the couple, Harry had followed them into the kitchen after they had been gone for a few minutes longer than expected.

He cleared his throat. When they took no notice, he coughed a little louder. After a few seconds, he gave up on being subtle. "Oh for fucks sakes will you two get off each other?" he yelled.

Draco parted their lips and, without turning around, said "Fuck off, Potter," and went back to kissing her.

Ginny pulled away. "Draco!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Leaving her boyfriend standing there, she helped Harry carry the butterbeer into the den, before rejoining him.

She slipped back between Draco and the wall and pulled him against her. "Where were we?"

Draco slid his hands around her waist and pressed himself against her. "Right about here, I think," he said before covering her mouth once again.

Several moments later, Blaise's voice could be heard calling through the house. "Hey, Malfoy! Get back in here and finish your dare!"

Draco rolled his eyes but pulled Ginny by the hand back into the den.

He sat back down in front of Pansy to continue their game.

"Ok…how about an L."

"Damn…" said Pansy.

e s l e s n n n

e l s l e s e f f l e n

She pulled her hair tie from her hair.

Draco laughed. "O"

e s l e s o n n n

e l s l e s e f f l e n

Pansy took off her watch, looking considerably worried that next time her only choices were her shorts or her shirt.

"Um…P"

Pansy looked relieved. "No P."

Ginny sighed as her boyfriend removed his pants, leaving him in only his black boxers.

"A"

Pansy whimpered slightly.

e a s l e a s o n n a n

e a l a s l e s e a f f l e n

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before removing her shirt. Under it she wore only a light pink bra.

Her thin figure now exposed, she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"B?"

Pansy nodded.

e a s l e a s b o n n a b n

e a l a s l e s e a f f l e n

Suddenly, pansy remembered that she was wearing a belt with her shorts. She quickly unfastened it and pulled it off.

"I can see some of the words now…" said Draco. "Q"

Pansy sighed.

e a s l e a s b o n n a b n

e a l a s l e s e q a f f l e n

"Can I surrender or something?" she asked. "I know he's going to win.

"Nope," said Blaise.

Pansy glared at him before pulling her shorts off.

"You're an ass hole, Blaise."

During all of this, Draco had been studying the puzzle.

He gasped. "I've got it! Weasley is our king!"

Ron turned bright red and chose that moment to conveniantly have to use the washroom.

"Merlin, that took you long enough, Malfoy," said pansy.

W e a s l e y w a s b o r n i n a b i n

h e a l w a y s l e t s t h e q u a f f l e i n

Pansy finished filling in the puzzle before pulling her clothes back on.

Draco pulled his pants back on, but pretended not to notice his shirt was still off. He got up and flopped down on the couch beside Ginny, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled and kissed him back.

"It's your turn, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah…" Draco sat in thought for a few moments before grinning evilly at Blaise.

"Zabini…truth or dare?"


	5. Shots of Truth

(I had to repost this chapter because thanks to NellasLissesul I realised I had made a stupid mistake. Sorry for any confusion.)

"I dare you to make out with Weasley."

Blaise looked slowly around the room. "Which one?"

Draco looked horrified. "Not mine!" he said, placing a protective arm around Ginny. "That one," he said, pointing at Ron.

Neither of the boys looked particularly put out but this, although Blaise was trying to look horrified. It wasn't working.

"Ok…" he said. He stood and crossed the room, sitting on Ron's chair, which was clearly meant for only one person. Practically sitting on Ron's lap, Blaise leaned down, brushing his lips across Ron's.

"That is so hot," said Pansy from beside Ginny.

"Ew! That's my brother!" Ginny replied disgustedly.

After several moments, Ron toppled the both of them out of the chair and onto the floor, pinning Blaise beneath him. He grabbed both of his wrists and, with one hand, held them to the ground above Blaise's head. He ran his other hand up and down Blaise's stomach.

"Ok!" Draco jumped up, crossed the room, and kicked Ron off of Blaise. He then kicked Blaise in the stomach, just for effect.

"There's an empty room two doors down from the kitchen. Get going."

He kicked Blaise once more for good measure, and the boys scampered down the hall and out of sight.

"I am never going in that room ever again."

"Can we go back to our game now?" Ginny asked disgustedly.

"Well…it's Blaise's turn and he's gone," said Draco.

"Hey Malfoy. You got anything stronger than this?" asked Neville, holding up his butterbeer.

"Yeah…anyone wanna play shots of truth?" Draco asked as the idea came to him.

Most of the group agreed, but the ones who had grown up in muggle homes clearly had no idea hat Draco meant by this.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"Well…I raided my dad's old liquor cabinets for the strongest stuff I could find. What you do is you sit in a circle, and one person spins a bottle," said Draco.

Ginny continued. "Whoever the bottle points to has to stand up and say something they have never done. It could be something dirty, dangerous, or illegal. Whatever."

Draco finished for her. "Anyone who _has_ done this thing has to take a shot of the stuff. Then the person who stood up spins the bottle."

"That sounds cool," said Colin.

"So are we playing, then?" asked Draco. The group nodded their agreement, and Draco went into the kitchen to get the stuff they needed.

"Can I spin it first?" asked Luna.

Draco came back in carrying a tray with two large bottles and about a dozen shot glasses. He set the tray in the middle and rejoined Ginny on the couch.

Luna crawled forward and spun the bottle. It spun very quickly, and several moments later it stopped, pointing directly at Harry.

Harry groaned as he stood up. "Something I've never done…um…" Harry stood in thought for a few moments. "I've never done any bondage stuff."

Draco and Ginny both turned red at this, and, surprisingly, so did Neville. "Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Heh…" Neville downed his shot and returned to his seat, hiding his face with a pillow. Ginny and Draco both swallowed theirs and went back to their seats, this time Ginny sitting on Draco's lap.

"That stuff is strong…I'm already feeling a little light-headed," said Ginny.

"This should be interesting," Draco smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

Harry spun the bottle. It pointed at Luna.

She stood up. "I've never had sex on a table before…"

Draco laughed. Harry, Parvati, Pansy, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all took their shots.

Luna spun the bottle once again. It landed on Millicent.

She climbed up from her seat.

"I've never had sex with a guy before…" she said sheepishly.

Several of the boys in the room looked mildly surprised and a little turned on by this.

Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Parvati, Luna, Lavender, and Hanna stood and took their shots.

Ron closed the door and put several locking and silencing charms on the door. He walked over to Blaise who was leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

He lifted up the Slytherin's shirt and looked at his ribs. "It's bruising already." He knelt down and began placing feather light kisses over the place where Draco had kicked him.

Blaise relaxed against the wall and sighed. "Weasley…" he whispered.

"Don't call me that," Ron whispered back.

"Ron…" Blaise said after a few moments. He reached down and pulled Ron up to his lips.

"Blaise…" Ron whispered against his lips as he slipped his leg between the redhead's thighs.

Back in the den, the game had come to a halt as most occupants of the room were now too drunk to remember how to play.

Particularly Draco and Ginny…it appeared that they had done almost everything imaginable. They had taken shots for having sex on a table, in a quidditch stadium, in someone else's bed, in the great hall, in the kitchens. They had also admitted to bondage, drunken sex, using sex toys, and giving/receiving a lap dance.

So basically…they were drunk.

Ginny was lying on top of Draco, who was stretched out on a couch, planting kisses all over his still bare chest and abs.

Draco was giggling madly, like a little girl being tickled.

"You're sexy," Ginny slurred.

This made Draco laugh even harder. "I know!"

Ginny punched him in the ribs.

Draco stopped laughing. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to say 'so are you'…not 'I know'!" said Ginny.

"Oh." Said Draco, seemingly dumbfounded. "Ok. You're sexy too."


	6. Hangover to Hot Tub

(A/N – I have to appologise. I didn't give a slash warning before the last chapter, I should have. I'll put one there now, and I appologise if you would have liked to have known before hand.

Sorry for the huge delay. No excuses…just didn't get around to writing.

Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!

Ah yes, and there will be slash in this chapter too. No all out shaging or anything, but slash all the same.

Anyways…enjoy!)

Draco rolled out from under Ginny and off the couch, onto the floor. "You guys should all spend the night!" he cried drunkenly.

"Wait!" cried Hermione, the only person in the room not too drunk to think. "If anyone is staying they have to tell their parents."

Draco laughed stupidly. "Don't be stupid, Granger."

"Ugh, you people are all really annoying drunks." She pulled out her wand. Scanning her memory for a sobering charm, she first cast it on Harry.

"Ow, Mione! You could have considered making a hangover cure first!" he cried, rubbing his head. "I have the most terrible headache."

"Get over it, I need your help fixing up the rest of them. You have no idea how annoying you all were."

They set to work, Harry grumbling and whining the whole time. Most people ran for the toilet or complained of a major headache, but when Hermione cast the spell on Draco, he rose from the ground and elegantly picked up Ginny, who was holding her head, and placed her on the couch.

"Um…Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to Harry. He stood, looking at him expectantly.

"Don't you…feel sick? A headache? Anything?" asked Harry.

"I don't get hangovers." Draco said simply, tuning back to his girlfriend.

"I'm just going to go get some hangover cure from the cooler, I'll be right back. Ok baby?" Draco said sweetly to Ginny.

She nodded and closed her eyes slightly.

Draco stood and headed toward the kitchen. "Oh, Granger. Could you get everyone to owl home to say they're staying?" he said as he left the room.

Hermione walked down the hall to the toilets grumbling about how that was what she said and he wasn't the boss of her and he should stop being such an ass hole.

After everyone had spoken to their parents about staying, the group was a lot smaller. Most of the people had not been allowed to stay.

They were left with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise, and obviously Draco and Ginny.

Ron was sitting on Blaise, both of them grinning ear to ear.

Draco remained wearing only his pants, and was stretched out on the couch with his head resting in Ginny's lap.

"Anyone wanna go in the hot tub?" asked Draco.

"You have a hot tub in?" asked Blaise.

Draco shook his head. "No, I just thought I'd tease you all," he said sarcastically.

"But…I've been here a million times before, how come I haven't seen a hot tub?"

Draco shrugged. "You never asked?" he said.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Alright then…let's go."

"What if we don't have a bathing suit with us?" asked Hermione.

"Go naked," said Harry quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can you apparate, Granger?" asked Draco.

She rolled her eyes again. "How do you think I got here, Malfoy?"

"So go get one…" said Draco, desperately trying not to say anything rude or degrading in front of Ginny.

Hermione sighed and disappeared, shortly followed my Harry.

"I'll be right back," Ron whispered to Blaise, and, still sitting on him, he apparated to his hotel room. Blaise waved to the remaining occupants in the room before also disappearing. After only a few seconds, he reappeared before them.

About 2 minutes later Ron reappeared in the room, shortly followed by Harry.

"Where's Mione?" asked Ginny, as Ron slipped into Blaise's arms and kissed him lightly.

"She wanted to fix her hair and put her bathing suit on before she came," replied Harry.

"Ah..." said Ginny. "I'm going to get changed." She left the room for the bedroom.

"Back in a minute," said Draco, and followed Ginny out of the room.

Once they got back, and Hermione had reappeared, Draco led the way to the hot tub.

Ginny was wearing a hot pink bikini with tiny red flowers sprinkled over it. Hermione was wearing a red bikini top and black board shorts that came down to her knees.

Draco was wearing dark green, baggy shorts with grey stitching. Harry's shorts were close to the same colour green, with black around the seams and pockets. Ron's shorts were navy blue with black stitching.

They came to a room with glass walls and glass doors. Draco opened the door and politely held it open for his guests.

Ginny dipped her toe into the water. It was a little bit cooler than usual, but still very hot. The sight of the seats along the sides of the hot tub brought back memories from a few days ago that caused Ginny to blush lightly and rake her eyes over Draco's body.

She slid down into the water, closely followed by her friends. She leaned forward as Draco slid down behind her, his legs on either side of her.

Blaise had sat down next to Ron at first, but then decided he could not resist the temptation of his new…special friend…in a bathing suit.

Hermione sat nearer than usual to Harry, though this went unnoticed by the other occupants of the hot tub as they were all quite preoccupied by this point.

Harry brushed his hand across Hermione's cheek, turning her head towards his, and brushed his lips lightly over hers. He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. "I can't help it any more. I love you," he whispered.

**But**…this story is about Draco and Ginny…so back to them.

Ginny had turned around and was now facing Draco and straddling his lap and kissing him feverishly.

His slid his hands agonizingly slowly up her thighs, and slipped his finger tips under her bathing suit bottoms.

"There are people in the room," Ginny whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You're right…" said Draco, seeming to give up. But then he slid his hands under her legs, lifted her out of the water and carried her into a spare room down the hall.

Ron saw this, and spluttered. "Hey! Get…come back…what are you…-"

"Shhhh…" whispered Blaise, placing a finger over Ron's lips. You're sister will do what she wants to do…and I don't suggest getting between Draco and a shag either…might be a bit dangerous on your part."

Ron continued looking out the glass door for a moment.

"Hey…" whispered Blaise. "Look at me."

Ron turned his head back to Blaise. "You're right…there's nothing I can do."

Blaise nodded before smothering Ron's mouth with his own once again.


	7. The End

(A/N – I'm really sorry about the horribly long wait. I had to put this story on hold for a little while to work on two others. So this is it, chapter seven, the last chapter of Empty Bottles. Enjoy!)

Draco lay on the pull out bed, stroking the hair of the sleeping form on top of him. Ginny began to stir slightly, and Draco rolled to his side and gently placed her down on the bed. She opened her eyes, blinked a couple times, and said "Hi," with a big smile on her face.

He ran his fingertips over her face and kissed her nose lightly. She snuggled closely into his arms.

"So…" Draco said after a few minutes. "Did you know?"

"Mmm? Did I know what?" asked Ginny sleepily.

"That your brother was…gay…"

"Oh that…well I kinda figured…" She slid her hand across his stomach. "Why are we talking about my brother while we're naked, in bed together?"

Draco laughed. "What would you rather be doing?" he asked, sliding down her body and kissing her stomach.

She giggled. "That's more like it."

Ron and Blaise slipped out of the hot tub and into a private room to talk.

(A/N - And you're probably thinking...yeah right! Talk shmalk! But seriously...they were talking.

Well…talking and kissing…a little.

A lot.)

Ron was stretched out on the soft carpeted floor, Blaise sitting next to him, leaning over him.

"So…" said Blaise between kisses. "I didn't know you were gay."

Ron ran a hand up Blaise's side. "I didn't know you were gay." Blaise gave him a skeptical look. "Ok…well I kind of figured from the pink shoes and the rainbow quills…" Blaise slid his tongue across Ron's ear. "Mmm…" he sighed quietly. "I just didn't think you'd be interested…"

"Well I've got news for you," said Blaise, lifting his head and looking straight into Ron's eyes. "I'm bloody interested."

Both of them were still dripping wet from the hot tub, and wearing only their shorts.

"You look so yummy," said Blaise, pressing Ron's arms to the floor and climbing on top of him. "I just wanna eat you."

"Feel free," Ron replied, as Blaise slowly started licking each tiny droplet of water from Ron's chest.

He slowly made his way down Ron's stomach, lower and lower. The lower he got, the louder Ron moaned. He slid his fingers under the waist band of Ron's shorts, but then he paused. "You tell me if you want me to stop."

(A/N – I know you've all got dirty minds and are assuming they've already had sex…but they haven't. What they are presently wearing is the least clothing either has seen the other one in.)

"No, please don't stop," Ron whispered breathlessly.

Blaise took this as all the invitation he needed and plunged his hand into Ron's shorts.

"Stay here," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. He slid out of her arms, pulled his swim shorts on, and slipped out the door.

While he was gone Ginny put her bathing suit back on and sat on the pull out bed, hugging her knees.

After a few minutes, Draco returned with two fluffy green towels.

Ginny shook her head. "Everything in your bloody house is green or silver."

Draco laughed and slipped one of the towels around Ginny's shoulders. "Come on, it's nearly 2am. Let's get the rest out of the hot tub for some food and then get some sleep."

"Ok. I'll be upstairs, getting dressed." Ginny replied.

While Draco was getting the guests out of the hot tub, Ginny ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. She looked in her closet for some pajamas before deciding to look elsewhere…

The guests were sitting around the breakfast table, including, surprisingly, Blaise and Ron.

Draco and conjured up chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice, and the group were thoroughly enjoying their breakfast.

Ginny came down the stairs and slipped into the chair next to Draco's, wearing pajama pants and a baggy, grey, hooded jumper. He scanned her body quickly. "What are you weari- Are those my pajamas?" he asked, looking at the green silk pajamas that Ginny had stolen from his dresser.

"Mhm…They're really comfy. And they smell like you," she replied, digging into her pancakes.

"Awe…" Draco said uncharacteristically. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before digging into his pancakes.

As the day progressed, the group lazed about the house, talking quietly and frequently falling asleep on random furniture.

Around five o'clock that evening, Draco was getting fed up with his guests' behavior.

"Alright. I am making a huge pot of coffee, and you are all going to drink some," he called, loudly enough to wake any sleepers.

"Perfect," said Hermione drowsily, whose bushy hair had become frizzy from repeatedly rolling over on the couch cushions.

A few minutes later Draco appeared from the kitchen with a pile of mugs, cream, sugar, and a giant coffee pot.

"That smells…different," said Hermione.

"It's French vanilla," Draco replied shortly.

About fifteen minutes later, the whole group seemed a great amount more awake.

"I say we take a giant barrel of butterbeer and go back into the hot tub!" said Blaise energetically.

There was a murmer of ascent, and ten minutes later, Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Ron were to be seen trying to lug a giant container full of ice and cold butterbeers down the hall to the hot tub room.

"You sure you got that lightening charm right, Harry?" asked Ron breathlessly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I got the bloody lightening charm right."

"Ok. Let's try levitating it down the hall. All four of us at once, ok?" said Draco. "One…Two…_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he cried, along with the other three teens.

It raised about two inches off the ground and hovered.

"Ok! Let's go," said Blaise.

The group somehow managed to get the barrel down the hall ad through the door, setting it down on the cement floor by the hot tub.

Harry passed a bottle to everyone, before slipping into the water with his own bottle.

"Drink some and then add some of this," said Draco, pulling a flask from amid the ice. He tossed it to Blaise, who had already downed half of his bottle.

The next morning, the hot tub room had been deserted, and all that could be seen around the room were piles of _empty bottles_.

**The End**

(A/N – Ok so…the ending is a little corny. Oh well…I enjoyed writing this story and Ihope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!)


End file.
